An Unlikely Match
by AusllyTraceObsessed98
Summary: Chuck McCoy has been rejected by Trish and by Sunhee and after Trish pepper sprays him, he meets Brooke prostituting and the two immediately hit it off and fall in love. Chuck/Brooke. One-shot. AU.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi guys! This is AusllyTraceObsessed98 here! I decided to fix Chuck and Brooke up together because why not haha? Chuck would have matched way better with her than with Trish, am I right? Anyway, here's **_**An unlikely match**_**.**

Chuck McCoy sees Trish De La Rosa, holding a plastic CVS bag, as she walks out of CVS. She is holding her phone and ordering an Uber. He starts to ogle at her unconcealed cleavage and the size of her ass and her softly curled hair. _Damn, look at her ass_, he thinks to himself. He has known Trish since High School and he has been crushing on her ever since. Actually, "crush" is putting it nicely. Trish makes Chuck horny. He loves staring at her ass and her tits and he even touches them sometimes. He comes over to her and he says,

"Remember me, Trishita Bonita?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Chuck, how the hell could ever I forget you? I walked in on you jacking off in the transgender bathroom at school to pictures of me and you nearly killed my boyfriend."

He asks her,

"What are those you got there?"

Trish says,

"Jace has a really bad cold and I'm getting him some things to help him feel better."

Chuck purses his lips and rolls his eyes.

"Oh, right. You're still going out with discount Prince Charming. Come on, Trish. You know you like me and not him."

"I would rather watch _Barney _on a twenty-four hour loop while chained to a chair in the pits of hell. Chuck, you make gross comments to girls and touch them sexually. I'm with Jace, and you can't change that."

Chuck doesn't approve of Trish's boyfriend, Jace Dillon. He has hated Jace's guts from the beginning and in the past, he has pulled every trick out of his hat to try to sabotage their relationship. He was expelled from school for spreading peanut butter on Jace's locker and sending him into an anaphylactic shock and he ended up having to be hospitalized for a week. What Trish is thankful for is that Jace survived, because peanuts, shellfish and kiwis have the potential to kill him. She is very conscientious about where they go for dates and the food she gives her boyfriend. How Chuck found out about Trish's boyfriend's peanut allergy, we may never know.

The thing is, she's not even the only girl that he has sexually harassed. Chuck has also sexually harassed Trish's friends- Ally Dawson, Kira Starr, Carrie Lainfield, among many other girls. He had a reputation for being a sleaze and a pervert. His actions range from sexual comments, touching, fondling and grabbing girls' butts and their breasts, unwanted massages, and even exposing his genitals to girls. Chuck reaches into Trish's tank top, fondling her breasts, prompting her to take a can of pepper spray and spray at him. He wails in pain and asks,

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Chuck's eyes seal shut and are burning.

"Because you fondled my tits. STAY AWAY FROM ME OR YOU'LL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU, ASSHOLE."

"You may be hot on the outside, but you're a bitch. Though you're the sexiest hot tamale there is."

"Bye, sicko."

She climbs into the Uber she ordered and she comes into the apartment she shares with Jace. She goes to the kitchen and grabs two spoons. She walks into their room, where her boyfriend is laying in their bed, in his robe and pajamas, watching TV. She says,

"Hi, sicky."

Jace pulls a kleenex from the box and sneezes into it, blows his nose, wads the tissue into a ball, and he coughs into his elbow. He sniffles and says in a hoarse, congested voice,

"Hey, gorgeous."

She hangs up her jacket and she puts her bags down and asks,

"What are you watching?"

"_Springbreakers_."

"I brought home everything you asked for. NyQuil, Tylenol, cough drops, and I threw a surprise in, too- your favorite flavor of ice cream."

Jace sneezes and he says,

"Thank you, Trish. You're the best."

She plants a kiss on his forehead.

"You're feeling shitty, and I'm your girlfriend. Boyfriends and girlfriends take care of each other."

She plants a kiss on his cheek.

"When you're sick or on your period, I love treating you like a princess."

"You treat me like a princess all the time."

"Good point."

"Now it's my turn to take care of you."

Jace digs into the container of cookie dough ice cream that Trish bought for him, and Trish digs into the cake batter ice cream that she got for herself.

"When I was about to Uber home, you'll never guess who I ran into."

Jace sniffles and turns away to cough.

"Who?"

"Chuck McCoy. He catcalled me and fondled my tits and I pepper sprayed him."

"Oh, that douchebag. Good thing you used the pepper spray on him. That's the reason I got it for you."

Trish says,

"Because you're the best and you wanna protect me."

Jace sniffles and slightly chuckles.

"Of course. I'd always protect you. It's what boyfriends do."

Jace put two cans of pepper spray in Trish's christmas stocking last year because she gets catcalled sometimes, even when she's with him. She doesn't have to use it very often, but he still gave it to her because he cares about her safety.

"Feeling better?"

she asks him.

"Making progress. I'm not one hundred percent, but I'm better than I was a few days ago."

"That's good. You're sounding five times better, not as hoarse or congested."

Jace coughs into his elbow and clears his throat.

"I just gotta keep resting and drinking a lot and taking medicine, but I'm starting to feel better."

Meanwhile, by the CVS, Chuck's blindness from Trish pepper spraying him seems to have worn off. He sees a girl with brown and blonde ombre hair, in a corset top, short shorts, fishnet stockings and stilettos, and smoking a blunt of marijuana. Chuck is even more attracted to her than he was to Trish and Sunhee.

The girl puckers her lips and does the come here sign to Chuck with her fingers.

"Well, hello there. Aren't you sex on a stick! I'm Chuck. What's your name, sexy?"

The girl says,

"I'm Brooke. I was in love with this guy named Austin Moon but instead he's going out with this slutty tramp, Ally. She's such a thot and I hate her."

Chuck says,

"I know Austin and I know Ally, too. Austin punched me in the face for touching Ally's breasts and because I tried to bribe her with fifty dollars to give me a blowjob."

"The girl I like, her name is Trish. I flirted with her and she pepper sprayed me, as you can see by my eyes."

Brooke asks him,

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Chuck says,

"Nope. I also was rejected by a girl named Sunhee Kim because she got back together with her Korean boyfriend. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Brooke says,

"No, but I'm a prostitute and I have a lot of guys I've had sex with."

He asks,

"Could I maybe, perhaps, possibly, please be one of those guys?"

Brooke smiles seductively.

"That can be arranged. You're so sexy and you smell good."

Chuck smiles and says,

"Oh stop, Brooke. I'm about to jizz my pants."

Chuck brings Brooke back to his home and he asks her,

"Can I get you a drink?"

She says,

"I love beer. Do you have that?"

"Tons of it."

After several beers, Chuck and Brooke get drunk and hours later, wake up, both naked in Chuck's bed.

Brooke whispers,

"Of all the guys I've ever had sex with, I think you might be my favorite."

Chuck says,

"I already like you better than Trish and Sunhee combined."

Brooke says,

"I like you better than Austin."

The two snuggle closer and start to make out.

"We should have sex, drink and smoke weed together once a week,"

Chuck says.

"I love that idea."

"How much do I owe you for having sex with me?"

She says,

"I don't want this to be a one-night stand. I want you to be the guy I have sex with all time time."

Chuck says,

"I would love that."

The two continue making out. Chuck thinks- _Fuck Sunhee. Fuck Trish. I got a real girlfriend now. _Brooke thinks- _Fuck Austin. I'm with Chuck now_. He puts on his robe and gets his wallet, giving her every bit of cash in it. He asks her,

"Hey, I'm not busy tonight. How about we go get drinks?"

Brooke says,

"I'm in!"

**I hope that you guys enjoyed that one-shot! Let me know what you think about Chuck and Brooke together! Have a nice day and thanks for reading!**


End file.
